Grimmjow vs Nnoitra: Venganza del Rey
Nos encontramos otra vez An Arrancar with wavy blue hair, and a solemn expression, was walking through the white dunes of Hueco Mundo. Ever since he had been healed by that Arrancar girl, he had been in constant training, improving his abilities, and breaking through power ceilings he hadn't known he could reach. And he was ready to test them. A distance away, the slashes of a massive, double-crescent sword could be seen, the blade swiftly cutting down several unfortunate Menos that happened to be stupid enough to attack the warrior wielding it. They fell, the blood staining the grainy sand, and their bodies dissipating into ash. A battle-worn figure slung the staff of the uniquely shaped weapon, black hair hanging over his face. His figure was hunched over, slitted eyes narrowed and glaring down the dissipated figures of the fallen animals. "Why do I even bother wasting my breath...?" He muttered to himself. "It's just like killing a thousand nobodies all over again--" However, his musings were interrupted by the cheerful sound of a companion's voice. "Jira-kun!" The figure said happily, running towards him. "Why are you out in the middle of nowhere? Senkaku wanted us to meet up a few hours ago!" Though her tone was slightly scolding, it was still geniunely kind. However, "Jira-kun" made no notice of it, looking over his shoulder to pass the girl a lazy-eyed, annoyed glare. "Would you shut the fuck up for once?" He snapped. "Shit-Cock-U Can wait. I'm busy!" This made the girl give him a skeptical look, slightly hurt at the "nickname" that the man had given Senkaku. However, this expression immediately faded when the girl looked over the dissipating bodies of the dying animals. "Yeah.... busy messing around with the Hollow!" She retorted. "What fun is there, playing around with those kinds of people--" "YOU WANNA DIE, TOO?!" The man snapped, a vein forming in his jaw as he brashly leveled his weapon at her. Of course, Senkaku would probably get mad at him, but damn, this girl was too annoying! Why did they have to be on the same team?! The blue-haired Arrancar turned his head like an animal who had caught the scent of it's prey as he felt very familiar spiritual pressure. An insane grin came across his face. He knew that Spiritual Pressure very well. And it was close. He immediately took off in that direction. After a moment of silence between them ensued, before the man scoffed, lifting his blade back over his shoulder. "I thought not. At least you're smart enough not to mess around with the strongest Espada." He stated arrogantly. However, the girl was unimpressed, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. "Weren't you 5th Espada when you were with all of those other Arrancar? And everyone knows the Prime--" "Shut up. The number on my tongue doesn't mean shit now. It's been years since then, and it's been years of chances I've been having to make myself stronger, like I've always been! Pretty soon, I'm gonna be the new Primera!" A loud laugh came from Nnoitra's far left. "You? Become the Primera?" The voice laughed again. "You talk big Nnoitra!" The reactions of the first two were out of surprise. The female's expression changed to that of wonder, as she looked to what would've been the right of her. Her eyes fell upon what was the lone figure of a blue-haired Arrancar standing to Nnoitra's left side. However, Nnoitra's own eyes widened out of shock, and seemingly fury, as he turned himself to stare at what had been the former comrade he had so easily struck down - Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Upon seeing the man, Nnoitra's eyes half-lidded, and he allowed a mocking smile to grace his features. "Well, if it isn't the pussy cat..." He taunted, turning completely to face Grimmjow. "Still alive, I see...." "Who is this guy, Jira-kun?" The girl questioned. "Grimmjow." Nnoitra explained easily, keeping his gaze onto the former Sexta as he spoke. "The guy that got fucked over pretty badly... by a substitute Shinigami." Grimmjow scowled. "I owe you for that attack back there, Nnoitra." He gestured to his neck and shoulders, showing a scar, the only remains of the wound caused by Santa Teresa. "Oh, still sore about that, eh Jaggerjack?" Nnoitra asked rhetorically, lifting his weapon off of his shoulders. "And what the fuck're you supposed to do, huh? Even after all of these years, you're still one step below me. You couldn't even keep yourself from being fucked in the neck like that." "You didn't even have the guts to face me head on Nnoitra." Grimmjow grinned. "Had to attack a weakened opponent from behind. The very definition of pathetic." "Like fighting you directly would've made a difference..." Nnoitra drawled sarcastically. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to clip those claws of yours piece by piece this time, little kitty..." For emphasis, he lifted Santa Teresa and pointed it at Grimmjow threateningly, though in a lazy manner. "A fight is just what I was hoping for." Grimmjow replied, his hand on Pantera. "I like to cut you down to size." "Then come on." Nnoitra egged, almost a little impatiently. "Stop flapping yer second asshole and let's get this show on the road!" On the sidelines, the girl leaned over, a cautious hand on her own Zanpakuto. "Uhm... Jira-kun..." She questioned. "You sure you don't need any help?" "With this fuck? I don't think so." Grimmjow grinned and charged in at Nnoitra, cocking his arm back before letting it fly forward, aiming a punch at Nnoitra's face. Nnoitra's smirk turned to an outright sneer. With his free hand, he reached out and caught Grimmjow's fist by the knuckles. "You dumb shit!" He jeered, allowing the grip on Grimmjow's hand to tighten up. With the hand that brandished the fearsome weapon that was Santa Teresa, he swung, the two crescents coming towards the Sexta's side. Grimmjow caught the blade with his bare hand however, and pulling his fist out of Nnoitra's grip, he pulled on the blade, Nnoitra coming with it, and threw him into a sand dune. "You honestly don't think that blade and pierce me anymore do you Nnoitra?" "You bastard...." Nnoitra spat, climbing out of the dune that he had been so easily thrown in. He gripped the staff of Santa Teresa with both hands, fixing Grimmjow with a venemous glare. There was no fucking way that Grimmjow's Hierro had strengthened itself to such lengths. Nnoitra was the one with the toughest Hierro, not him! That had to be a fluke... Sucking in a deep breath, he charged Grimmjow again, readying his blade again before swinging it at him when he was close enough. Grimmjow raised his his arm to block the odd shaped swords attacks. "You're wasting time Nnoitra." He said, swatting the blade away and jumping back. He extended his arm and a blue orb of energy began to form. "Cero." Was all he uttered before the orb extended and became a blue blast of energy that shot at Nnoitra. There was no doubt about it now. The thought of Grimmjow having improved his own strength infuriated Nnoitra to no end, even as he glared down the blue Cero that was heading towards him. He could only brace himself as the energy collided with him, exploding upon contact. His vision was blinded and bathed in nothing but white as the explosion consumed him. Oh... he would make sure to kill this man for making a fool of him so... His own Hierro, holding up its self-proclaimed title, proved to be more than a match for Grimmjow's Cero. As the smoke cleared, he was standing like a brick wall, giving off an air of arrogance. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm the one with the strongest skin around here, you punk!" He shouted, readying his blade once again. "You think so?" Grimmjow asked mockingly. "My power is far beyond what it used to be." He clenched his fists. "I won't even need Resurrección for someone like you." The... the bastard's looking down on me!! HOW DARE HE!! Inwardly, Nnoitra raged, barely restraining himself from blindly attacking the Arrancar outright. There had to be a way to cut through that Hierro of his without having to resort to his Resurrecion! If he did that so early, then if would give Grimmjow all the more reason to belittle him. He would not have that on his conscience! There had to be-- Then, it clicked. During his battle with Kenpachi, the Captain had found the way to cutting through his own Hierro, simply by adjusting to his reiatsu. It was a move that didn't allow him to utilize his Bankai, and was one of key factors that had nearly killed him. If he could do the same thing here, the cat would never stand a chance without having to draw his sword! He grinned as he settled into a stance, concentrating. He had been around the Panther for far too long to recognize his unique reiatsu... now it was time to fight on his level. Grimmjow did nto understand why the former 5th Espada had stopped, but he seemed to be preparing for something. He wasn't going to give him the chance however, and extended his hand, firing a barrage of blue Bala blasts at the Arrancar. The Bala blasts slammed into him, but his armor held up, taking the blasts like a human would take a bug bite. He focused on concentrating.... and it didn't take too long. As he opened his eyes, he could feel his reiatsu finally adjust itself to Grimmjow's own. "It's over, pussy cat!!" He shouted, vanishing with a burst of Sonido and re-appearing way over Grimmjow's head. His sword was whirled around, creating whirlwinds in the air. This time, he would cut him! With a downward swing, he swung his sword straight towards Grimmjow once more. Either way, hit or not, a massive burst of smoke and sand erupted from the blow, extending into a shockwave that was sent outward from the two fighters. Grimmjow had dodged it with a last second Sonido, but he had not escaped without a wound. Santa Teresa had cut into his shoulder, leaving a shallow wound there. "Just how did he do that?" Grimmjow thought, puzzled. "Seems I will need to draw my sword after all." He drew Pantera out of it's sheath, a scraping sound heard as it came out. With another Sonido, Nnoitra appeared in front of Grimmjow, slamming Santa Teresa into Pantera in a swordluck. This time, he got to look straight into his opponent's eyes as he pushed against the Arrancar's strength. "See that? You're still shit compared to me!" He taunted. "Woohoo!" The girl Arrancar cheered Nnoitra on. "Go, Jira-kun!" "Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow hissed, pushing against Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. "Anyone seems like their underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!" He released a large amount of blue and white spiritual energy, and used all of his strength to push Nnoitra back. In response, Nnoitra used his own golden spiritual energy, clashing with the offensive barrier that Grimmjow was putting up. The three colors of blue, white, and yellow seemed to mix together as they fought against one another viciously. On the sidelines, the Arrancar girl watched in amazement. "Jira-kun had said that this guy was one step below him..." She thought. "But he's able to hold his own... as if they were evenly matched! I can't even tell who's the weaker one anymore...." Grimmjow removed a hand from his blade, which decreased the force he was using, and blasted a condensed, close-range Cero at Nnoitra. It smashed into his face, forcing the 5th Espada back. However, this did nothing more than to aggravate him. He growled, lowering his blade and sticking his tongue out to reveal the "5" tattoo on it. At the tip, a golden Cero of his own formed. If he was capable of cutting him, he was definitely able to damage him with this.... Gleefully, he unleashed the Cero at a slightly longer, but still point-blank range at Grimmjow. The golden beam of energy collided with him and forced him back and away from Nnoitra, colliding with a dune. However, when he emerged, he was vitually unscathed. "I expected more than that from you Nnoitra. You expect to be the Primera with that level of power? Don't make me laugh." This made Nnoitra's eyes widen, both out of shock and out of rage. He gritted his teeth in a feral snarl, gripping his blade once more with both hands. "How the HELL are you still alive?!" He demanded. There was no way he could so easily be fine after an attack like that! He had adjusted to Grimmjow's reiatsu, so that barrier should've been broken! Had Grimmjow actually surpassed Nnoitra?! He shook his head. No... this trash could never surpass him! He had trained so hard, too hard to get beaten by someone one rank lower than him! So why was this happening?! La distancia para un duelo "Time to end this." Grimmjow grinned, cutting his hand on his blade and thrust out is hand. A odd Cero began to charge, blue and spiraling. "GRAN REY CERO!" He cried, firing the massive blue Cero that only Espada could use. "I am NOT going to lose to SCUM LIKE YOU!" Nnoitra screeched, raising his blade up in the air and swinging down upon the energy blast as soon as it came close. However, he found it extremely difficult to simply cut through the blast; as it was, Grimmjo'ws strength rivaled his own, and it was as if facing a swordlock once again. But before a victor could be decided, the Cero exploded, enveloping Nnoitra once again in its power. Grimmjow waited. He knew it would take more than that Cero to kill Nnoitra. But perhaps it would force him into using his Resurrección, just as it had forced Ichigo Kurosaki to Hollowfy. Out of the smoke, however, the chain of Santa Teresa had been flung, and the weapon itself flew like a spear at Grimmjow with incredible speed. In the smoke screen, Nnoitra's eyes had narrowed, teeth still gritted in that angered snarl of his as he waited for the weapon to connect. If it didn't, he'd simply pull it back and probably try again, depending on how the situation went. Either way, he was confident Grimmjow wouldn't expect it. Grimmjow saw it coming but was too slow to block it and the eclipse-shape blade slammed into his torso, forcing him to fly in the direction the blade was heading. Gritting his teeth, he forced his Pantera in between him and Santa Teresa, pushing it back as he skidded along mid-air. Once it was pushed back, it immediately retracted like the coil of a gun, retreating back into the smoke. However, Nnoitra once again used Sonido to re-appear above Grimmjow, satisfied at the wound he had inflicted. Gripping the hilt of his weapon with both hands, he swung the blade down, aiming to cut Grimmjow in two parts. He would teach this punk for trying to look superior to him! Grimmjow however, vanished with Sonido, jumping into the air, Nnoitra's attack colliding with the ground. He then kicked off in mid-air, creating a large sonic book as he rocketed towards the Arrancar. He pointed his blade at Nnoitra and when he closed in he slammed the blade into the man's left eye. At first, Nnoitra's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, and his body froze, seemingly registering the point of death. For a moment, he didn't move, a blank expression on his face as he stared at the Arrancar who had just delivered him the death blow. However, it was here that his eyes fell onto Grimmjow, a slight frown coming across his face. "Guess you don't know me too well as I thought you did..." He said, reaching with his free hand to grip the killing edge of Pantera. "Eh, Pussycat?!" A maniacal grin crossed his countenance, and he lifted Santa Teresa once more to stab into the stomach of Grimmjow, the blade cutting a deep wound into the gut. As the eyepatch he was wearing was torn from his eye, the Hollow hole and mask fragments were revealed. Grimmjow had stabbed into nothing but pure air - a mistake that Kenpachi had made before. He had figured the Sexta had known him better, but, oh well. The victory would be all too sweet...